Two Fluffy Kittens
by MashedMacaroon
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday and all he wants is a pet but his boyfriend, Kageyama, never agrees. What happens when the two encounter two very irresistible and lookalike kittens? Will Kageyama finally agree to his boyfriends wishes? (First One-Shot!)


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first one-shot on here and I'm very excited to share my stories with you guys, the readers. Note this is my first one and if I mess up, I'm sorry. Enjoy! I do not own Haikyuu or the characters.**

Shoyo Hinata sat propped up on the bed that he shared with his lover and best friend, Tobio Kageyama. Tobio had left early in the morning for his job as a Volleyball coach at a nearby high school so Shoyo was left alone for afternoon.

"Hmm.." the orange haired boy pursed his lips as he was flipping through cat images on his phone. The boy had been longing for a pet since.. well since forever but Kageyama never agreed. The two males had been living together for almost four years, dating for seven but not once had Kageyama wanted a pet.

Although the ash haired lover never agreed, Hinata was sure he'd give in this time, tomorrow was his birthday after all.

Just then, Hinata received a text from his lover, reading: Practice cancelled, coming home early.

Shoyo quickly replied back, asking to meet in front of the mall near where they lived. Hinata knew that there was a pet shop in the mall and that's where he was going to beg his boyfriend for a pet (preferably a cat).

Twenty minutes later, the two boys met up in front of the mall and stepped in together, hand and hand. Although Tobio was not the very 'lovey-dovey' type, he still held hands with Shoyo in public which made the orange headed boy very happy.

"Idiot.. don't look too happy." but Hinata could not help it, he knew this would be the day that the two finally got a pet.

Hinata tried casually leading Kageyama over to the pet store but the ash haired boy was too smart for him.

"What're you trying to do?" Tobio questioned, stopping and putting his hand on his waist. "What do you mean? I wasn't trying to do anything.." Shoyo lied and his lover saw right through him.

"Is this the reason you wanted to meet here? So you could beg me for a pet for your birthday?" Hinata made a sort of 'guh!' sound as Kageyama hit right on the nail.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to look!" he whined, flailing his arms around as Kageyama crossed his. He thought for a moment before saying "Fine. But we're just looking."

Hinata grinned widely and tried to keep himself from squealing before pulling his boyfriend into the store.

The two had spent almost the whole rest of the afternoon in the store, playing and petting animals but as the night came closer, Hinata knew he was going to have to leave.

Before leaving though, Hinata noticed two cats sleeping next to each other. One was a small fluffy kitten while the other was a large black cat. "Oi Kageyama, look! It's you!" the boy pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean idiot?" Tobio gripped his hand on his boyfriends head, pulling. "Ow, ow! It was a compliment, I swear! Let me keep my hair Bakeyama!"

The store receptionist laughed to herself before walking over to the two boyfriends. "These two are very special. Although they quarrel like the two of you, they also love each other and can't go anywhere without one another. Everyone who adopted just one out always brought them back because they constantly meowed but when they were brought back, the two were as calm as ever."

"Oh so.. they'll never get adopted unless someone adopts both?" As the receptionist nodded, Hinata suddenly wasn't smiling anymore. Kageyama had seen him this way before but it was on very rare occasions.

As the two said goodbye to the receptionist, Tobio reached for his boyfriends hand and grasped it tightly. Shoyo looked up at him and smiled, grasping his hand back just as tightly.

When the two arrived at home, Hinata went straight to bed while his boyfriend stayed up awhile longer.

During the night, Hinata had awoke briefly to the noise of a door closing. He thought that maybe Kageyama had just went out to buy something at the convenience store around the corner and went back to sleep only to be awaken hours later to the sound of rummaging in the living room.

The boy quickly changed into a tank and some shorts before walking out of his bedroom and into the living room, looking around and realizing there was balloons and ribbons everywhere.

"Kageyama?!" He yelled before being hugged from behind. "Happy Birthday Shoyo." his boyfriend whispered in his ear as he teared up. "What is all of this?"

"It's your birthday party silly. Everyone will be over later for the actual party but I thought we could celebrate a little before they got here." Hinata couldn't help but cry. "Bakeyama!" he yelled, before turning around and hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Don't cry idiot." Kageyama ran his hands through Hinata's hair before kissing his forehead. "I have a present for you.." Shoyo suddenly shot his head up and smiled.

"What is it? Is it a new volleyball? Or is it.." he went on excitedly as Kageyama went to the other room to retrieve his boyfriend's birthday present.

"Sit and close your eyes." "Yes sir!" Hinata replied and did just so, smiling brightly.

Tobio sat a box with holes on the side in front of his smilely boyfriend and told him to open his eyes. As he did, Hinata looked up at his lover and teared up again, opening the box and almost screaming.

"Shh shh! You'll wake them!" Kageyama held up a finger in front of his mouth, shushing his boyfriend. "K-k-kageyama.. When did you.." the birthday boy reached inside the box and pulled out the two kittens from the day before.

"Last night while you were asleep. Do you like the-" "I LOVE THEM!" Hinata cried before setting the cats down and jumping on top of his boyfriend causing them to fall over, Hinata laughing and crying.

"Thank you Tobio, this is the best birthday ever!" he smiled again before kissing his boyfriend causing Kageyama to blush deeply, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

The two smiled before pulling their lips apart, both blushing crazily. "You're going to have to take good care of them which means feeding, naming and bathing." "Understood!" Hinata sat up and picked up the cats again, setting them on his boyfriends chest.

"Thank you again.. You are the best." "No need to thank me, just promise they won't poop on our bed." The two laughed as the cats cuddled up on Tobio's chest.

 _This is the best birthday ever.._ Hinata thought to himself and to him, it really was.

 **A/N: So? So? How was it? Was it good for a first time? :D I actually didn't know what to write for a long period of time so I just sat and danced to music but then one of my family members were talking about cats and I thought.. "THIS GIVES ME AN IDEA" They might think I'm weird now.. but when don't they? xD Ah.. I talk too much.. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment about what you thought or what you want to see next! Have a good day/night!**


End file.
